


《有言在先》73章——一次完整的降旗仪式

by GingerSuger



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSuger/pseuds/GingerSuger
Kudos: 285





	《有言在先》73章——一次完整的降旗仪式

白艾泽用尽最后一点理智，脱下风衣裹着尚楚，抱着他沿路往下跑，所幸不远就遇到一个山间旅馆，他迅速办好手续开了一间房。  
咔哒——  
落锁时清脆的一声响，宣告他所有的自持和克制在此刻统统消失殆尽。  
他整个人都烧起来了，他胀得就要爆炸。  
进门就是一面落地镜，白艾泽忍耐不住地把尚楚按在镜面上，一只手箍着他的腰，另一首扣着他的后颈，强迫他仰起头承受自己的亲吻。他的舌头探进尚楚口腔很深的地方，在每个角落大肆搜刮，尚楚难耐地从喉咙里发出一声低低的呜咽，这个细小的声音却极大地刺激了Alpha可怕的占有欲，他强势地咬住尚楚的下唇，用身下坚硬滚烫的部位一下下地顶着他：“舒服吗？”  
尚楚眼圈都是红的，看着有一种动人的可怜，白艾泽身体里的火烧到了极致，胸膛里轰然升起一股强烈的冲动——  
欺负他，蹂躏他，上他，弄哭他，让他哭叫着喊出自己的名字......  
这种情形在梦里发生过无数次，白艾泽总是千般谨慎万般小心，不想弄疼尚楚，不想弄哭尚楚。然而，当尚楚真的在他身前颤抖，真的在渴求他要他的这一刻，白艾泽才发现所有的君子端方都是假的，他根本做不到，Alpha膨胀的征服欲要他凶狠地占有他的Omega！  
他盯着尚楚的眼神逐渐变得阴郁湿润，尚楚几乎是本能地觉得危险，双手无力地攀附在他肩头，想要往后缩，但后背一碰到冰冷的镜面就猛地一抖，下意识地寻找热源，更加紧密地和白艾泽贴在一起。  
“想要吗？”白艾泽含着他的耳垂细细地啃咬，“嗯？小骗子？”  
尚楚颤抖着不说话，倔强地把头偏到一边，白艾泽却不肯放过他，一手顺着他的后腰往下滑，在他股缝的位置轻轻揉捏，粗喘着在他耳边说：“怎么回事，都湿了啊......”  
他手指的力道很轻，在他指下，尚楚觉得身体里的酥痒似乎得到了轻微的缓解，他如同受到蛊惑一般，渐渐卸下了重重防备，僵硬的后背开始软化，温顺地伏在白艾泽肩头，双眼紧闭，眼睫轻轻颤抖着。  
尚楚的大腿内侧已经湿成一片，粘腻的液体勾连在白艾泽的指尖，他的手顺着股缝往下，停留在他大腿内侧潮气凝聚的那个地方，拇指抵着那里的软肉，一下轻一下重地按压着。  
“舒服吗，阿楚......”  
白艾泽的喘息缠绕在尚楚耳边，烫的他一个激灵，呻吟险些就要溢出来，但他紧咬着唇，努力不让自己一丝一毫的声音。  
“阿楚，阿楚......”  
白艾泽一声声叫他的名字，下腹坚硬如铁的部位一下下地撞着他，仿佛要隔着衣料就这么撞进他的身体里去。  
这种感觉过于奇妙，身体里的水随着白艾泽指尖的动作，轻柔地晃荡起来，水面上有规律地浮起阵阵涟漪......  
“啊......”  
突然，尚楚猛地睁开眼，脖颈高高扬起，发出一声压抑的急喘——  
白艾泽的手指挤进了穴口！  
-  
轻柔晃悠着的水突然被汹涌地搅动起来，尚楚似乎再也承受不住，喉结剧烈地攒动，十指紧紧扣着白艾泽的肩膀，用力地骨节都泛白。  
白艾泽怜爱地偏头去吻他洁白的脖颈，嗓音低沉沙哑：“乖，放松，乖......”  
尚楚已经意识模糊了，那根手指粗糙有力，正在探索他最为脆弱的地方。感受到他逐渐的放松，白艾泽又加了一根手指，两指模仿着交合的频率，一下一下地在他后穴抽插着，同时坚硬滚烫的前端以同样的频率顶着他的小腹。  
尚楚说不上来自己是什么感觉，愉快也不完全，痛苦也不完全，他所有的感知都集中到后面正在被白艾泽侵犯的那个地方，他忍不住地收缩里面层叠的软肉，似乎想把强势的入侵者挤出穴道；但每次，白艾泽的手指抽离，只留下一个指尖浅浅抵着穴口时，强烈的空虚感又驱使着他急喘着打开甬道入口......  
尚楚在这样的矛盾中挣扎着去推白艾泽的肩膀，但他此时的力道实在是不值一提，白艾泽在一下接一下的顶弄中胀大到了极致，他单手向下解开自己的裤带，扯掉里面那层布料，怒涨的性器迫不及待地跃了出来，上面青筋根根分明，浑圆的前端冒出晶莹的透明黏液，蓄势待发地抵着尚楚小腹。  
在他体内的两根手指进到了更深的地方，粗粝的指腹无意中刮过某个地方，尚楚突然发出了一声极其短暂的惊喘，内壁急剧收缩，硬生生把白艾泽的手指挤出了甬道！  
湿滑粘腻的液体汹涌着从体内往外流，白艾泽如同受到了什么奖赏一般，手指再次蛮横地撞了进去，在柔嫩的内壁上摸索着：“这里？还是这里？阿楚，是这里吗......”  
白艾泽找到了那个最为敏感的地方，手指小幅度地在那里轻轻顶弄着，与此同时另一只手顺势扯下了他的裤子，两人的性器赤裸地撞在一起，白艾泽低头看下去，看见尚楚顶端小孔冒出的粘液沾在他紫红色的粗壮茎身上......  
太刺激了！  
白艾泽额角猛烈地跳动，低喘着用舌头再度爱抚尚楚的唇舌，与此同时，两根手指猛地在那块软肉上用力一按——  
“唔......”  
尚楚浑身一颤，瞳孔倏地放大，呻吟被白艾泽如数堵住，身体里涌出数不尽的水，顺着大腿往下流，滴滴答答地打在木地板上，同时战栗着在白艾泽小腹喷射出大股大股的精液。  
-  
射精之后，尚楚眼神涣散，膝弯一软，险些跪倒在地。  
白艾泽箍着他的腰，低笑着抵住他的鼻尖：“怎么这么快？我还没有开始......”  
尚楚此时已经听不清他说什么了，他脱力一般，白艾泽就是他唯一的支撑点。  
白艾泽抽出手指，把那只手递到他眼前。  
五指都是湿的，指缝间勾连着一根根粘腻的透明丝线，带着强烈的艾草味道，同时有一点点淡淡的腥。  
“阿楚的味道，”白艾泽喘息着说，手向下探，指尖在小腹轻轻一勾，沾上了一点浊白液体，“也是阿楚的味道......”  
他把手指上那些意味不明的液体抹在尚楚嘴唇，然后再含着他的唇把尚楚的东西卷进自己的嘴里。  
尚楚在亲吻中逐渐抓回了一丝理智，白艾泽托起他的臀，把他抱到了双人大床上，手肘撑在他耳边，咬破自己的舌尖，把血丝强硬地送进尚楚的口腔。  
“阿楚，”白艾泽呢喃，“这是我的味道......”  
血气里带着浓烈的尼古丁气味，Alpha的信息素以一种绝对霸道的姿态宣告对Omega绝对的占有权，尚楚难耐地屈起双腿，白艾泽却扣住了他的膝盖，强行分开他的两条腿。  
白艾泽居高临下地俯视着他，尚楚在他沉郁的眼神中心跳加速，感受到一个滚烫坚硬的东西抵在他的穴口。  
“阿楚，要我吗？”白艾泽问他。  
尚楚紧咬牙关，偏过头去。  
白艾泽腾出一只手来扣着他的下巴，强迫他和自己对视：“要我吗？”  
性器硕大的头部稍稍往里探入了一点，撑开了层叠的褶皱。  
尚楚喘息加重，那种过电般的酥麻感又来了，他难以忍耐地蜷起脚趾。  
“要吗？”白艾泽忍而不发，额角青筋凸起。  
“是......”尚楚的双手紧紧揪着床单，突然勾唇一笑，极其虚弱地说，“是你要我吗......”  
他后穴一缩，穴口的软肉挤压着膨胀到极点的头部，白艾泽再也忍受不了，压着尚楚的腿根，极其凶狠地撞了进去！

·  
“你......唔......！”  
痛，真的痛。  
尚楚的第一直觉就是痛，粗长硬烫的性器如同一柄肉刃，凶猛地破开紧窄的穴口，刚刚适应接纳两根手指的甬道无法承受如此悍然的巨物，内壁一下下地收缩着，推挤着这位蛮横霸道的入侵者。  
白艾泽进得很深，插入的过程仅仅半秒不到，但身体被硬物暴虐地撑开、入侵的感受却格外分明。  
尚楚清楚的感受到白艾泽的性器在他的包裹下搏动着，也清楚的感受到上面每一根筋脉的形状——他知道白艾泽在完全勃起后有多么凶悍，浑圆的顶端、怒胀的茎身、狰狞的青筋......他用手掌一寸寸地爱抚过，此刻那个尺寸骇人的东西就在他的身体里，交合的地方传来难以启齿的湿热感，身体被扩张到了极限，他双手抓着床单，用力到指骨泛白，胸膛急剧起伏着。  
“阿楚，”白艾泽也在喘息，低头看着他们结合的地方，眼神渐渐变得沉郁，“怎么咬得这么紧......”  
湿漉漉的肉粉色小口咬着他紫红色的性器，像是流着泪哀求他进的更深一点。那里已经湿滑不堪，就连他的耻毛都沾满了透明津液，勾连出无数银丝；那些液体顺着尚楚的臀缝往下滑，在洁白床单上洇出一片深色印记......  
“怎么这么多水......嗯？”白艾泽近乎迷恋地盯着两人淫靡不堪的交合部位，用半是喘息的气声道，“阿楚，怎么这么多水......”  
“......闭嘴！”  
在Alpha蛊惑般的嗓音下，一阵奇异的酥麻感从后穴慢慢泛起，迅速蔓延至尚楚身体上下的每一个细胞，他不由自主地蜷起脚趾，意识全部集合到了后面被填满的那个地方，但是这样还不够......  
尚楚不知道自己想要什么，他只是下意识地绷紧小腹，微微动了动自己的胯骨——  
那一下，摩擦产生的快感如同潮水般从下身涌起，排山倒海般扑面而来，尚楚如同被惊雷击中一般，猛地高高挺起胸膛，脖颈后仰，发出了一声粘腻的呻吟。  
“嗯......啊......”  
穴口不住地收缩着，像无数张小口同时在吸吮着他，白艾泽因为尚楚的反应兴奋至极，激动地用力一个挺身，进到了尚楚身体最深的地方！  
囊袋拍打在臀瓣上的声音和着隐秘粘腻的水声一道响起，白艾泽的喘息一下比一下重，担心尚楚受伤，竭力克制着挺动腰胯冲刺的生理冲动，盯着尚楚潮红遍布的脸：“想要了？”  
他太大了......太深了......  
尚楚像是一尾离了水的鱼，张着嘴大口大口地吸气，眼神涣散地盯着天花板，白艾泽彻底挺进的那个刹那，他险些以为自己的小腹要被撑破，他惊恐又期待、痛苦又愉悦，在重重矛盾中竟然出现了一种近似劫后余生的快感。  
白艾泽鹰隼般危险的眼神在他脸上停留了片刻，突然俯身含住了他的嘴唇，用力吸吮着他的唇瓣，接着还带着血气的舌头强势地入侵他的牙关，舌头模仿交合的频率在他口中一下一下有力地抽插着。  
Omega处在被动发情期时极为虚弱，尚楚只能被动承受着他的入侵，他意识迷离，在飘忽中感知到白艾泽的舌头从他口腔上壁滑过，又把刚才侵入他身体的两根手指插进他嘴里，对他说：“阿楚，含住。”  
尚楚乖顺地含着他的两指，水汽弥漫的眼睛懵懵懂懂地看着他， 白艾泽硬得几乎要爆炸，他的眼神越来越沉，下身的凶狠巨兽已经蓄势待发。  
“阿楚，我要动了。”  
他开始抽动被尚楚含在嘴里的两根手指，频率越来越快、力道越来越大，在尚楚舌根的地方翻搅，津液从尚楚嘴角不自觉地流出，噗嗤水声在密闭的空间里被无限放大......  
“乖，吸得紧一点......”白艾泽居高临下地对他说。  
尚楚此刻已经完全陷入了恍惚，他双唇吸吮着白艾泽的手指，舌头在上面留恋地舔舐着，在他手指强而有力的抽插中，尚楚已经完全分不清这是不是真正的交合，上下两张小口同时被填满让他产生了混乱感，到底是白艾泽的手指在动，还是他的性器在动......  
紧接着，白艾泽给了他答案——  
他还没有弄清这个问题，就被猛然卷入了狂暴的抽插中。  
白艾泽已经忍了太久，他脖颈上青筋骤起，在尚楚最放松、最没有防备的时候，掐住了他的腰，开始了他真正的进攻！  
“啊......！”尚楚发出一声惊呼，涣散的瞳孔猛地一紧，胸膛向上一挺，但他反抗的力道在Alpha绝对的压倒性面前显得微不足道，“快......太快......嗯......”  
“阿楚，阿楚，阿楚......”  
白艾泽跪在床上，快速念着他的名字，每念一次性器就往前挺进一次，Alpha的征服欲膨胀到了极点，他手背上青筋暴起，抬高尚楚的腰让他和自己贴得更加密切；下腹绷紧，腰胯有力迅猛地挺动着......  
“舒服吗？阿楚，舒服吗？”  
汗湿的发丝贴在尚楚脸上，他什么话也说不出来，咬牙不让粘腻的声音溢出喉咙，偏过头去不看眼前这糜烂的一幕。  
白艾泽喉结攒动，发出了一声低笑，在一个极深极重的插入后猛地抽离！  
已经被蹂躏成深红色的小口徒劳地张着小嘴，流出更多的水。  
巨大的空虚感瞬间袭来，尚楚难耐地收紧十指，臀瓣一下一下收缩着。  
“舒服吗？”白艾泽扶着茎身，顶端在不住开合的穴口边缘轻轻蹭着。  
“嗯啊......”  
痒......很痒......  
尚楚的身体里开了一个巨大的口子，里面晃着很多很多的水，他需要一个粗长坚硬的东西来填满自己。  
“阿楚，要吗？”白艾泽的性器坏心地探进去一个头，小口立即讨好地吸吮着他，但他很快又抽了出来，粗喘着逼问尚楚，“要我插进去吗？嗯？阿楚，要我干你吗？”  
尚楚一愣，仅有的意识在想白艾泽竟然也会说这么粗鄙的话？  
他看向白艾泽，Alpha的眼睛里满满都是对他的迷恋和渴求，颈侧青筋分明，表示他也同样忍得很辛苦。  
白艾泽的失控是因为他，白艾泽的不冷静不端方不自持都是因为他。  
这个念头像一个饱满的气球在尚楚胸膛里缓缓升起，在骄傲和满足感的驱使下，生理空虚被愈加地放大，他听到自己的呻吟和白艾泽的粗喘交杂在一起，他主动挺起腰，用自己开合的穴口去蹭滚烫的顶端，用滑腻不堪的股缝去摩擦搏动的茎身......  
白艾泽呼吸一滞：“阿楚......”  
“插进来，”尚楚一边喘息一边断断续续地说，“干我......操我......快......别废话！”  
白艾泽目光一沉，不管不顾地朝那个隐秘诱人的穴口冲进去，由于动作过于粗暴急迫，头部在小口上摩擦后一滑，没能顺利进入。白艾泽深吸一口气，两掌掰开尚楚臀瓣，对准那个湿的最厉害的小穴口，腰间一沉，把自己送了进去。  
“啊——”  
尚楚抓着他的胳膊，不再压抑自己，任由嘶哑的呻吟从胸膛溢出。Alpha野兽般的进攻本能在此刻彰显的淋漓尽致，白艾泽把尚楚按在床上，猛烈地鞭笞他、侵犯他，肉体拍打声和黏腻的水声混杂着喘息、呻吟、呜咽、啜泣乱作一片，窗外夜色渐浓，尚楚眼神迷离地望向窗户的方向，在沉浮间感受到了无尽的快乐。  
“喜欢吗？舒服吗？”白艾泽发狠地揉捏着他的臀瓣，坚硬的凶器在他身体里悍猛地抽插，“阿楚，喜欢吗？”  
尚楚已经射了第二次，他浑身都是湿的，一滩泥般瘫倒在床上，看着白艾泽眼睛里灼灼的火光，用粘腻的呻吟回答了他的问题。  
尚楚在这样凶猛的入侵中失去了意识，不知道过了多久，他迷迷糊糊睁开双眼，空气里都是难以言喻的情欲味道，白艾泽还在继续他的攻势，他紧窄的腰身一下一下地耸动着，发梢上挂着汗珠，眼睛里烧着一团火。  
身体再度被这样猛烈的进攻点燃，尚楚张嘴哈出一口气，发出破碎的呻吟：“嗯......”  
白艾泽把他从床上抱到窗边，窗外是沉郁的夜色，山林中万籁俱寂，偶有飞鸟发出长鸣。  
窗边放着一把软椅，尚楚被摆成一个跪趴的姿势，膝盖跪在软椅上，手肘撑着窗台，白艾泽就站在他身后干他。  
“阿楚，看，”白艾泽一手扶着他的腰，一手扣着他的后脑，强迫他抬起头看窗外，“外面有树，有野兽，有花草，它们都看见了，你是我的Omega，阿楚，你是我的Omega......”  
他反复呢喃着这句话，急切地抽插着，整根抽出又整根没入，尚楚在这样剧烈的顶弄中颤抖着叫了出来，在窗玻璃的倒映中看见了自己潮红的、被情欲控制的脸颊。  
他不知道自己身体里哪来的那么多水，那么那么多，好像流不尽似的，带着信息素的香甜气味，滴滴答答地落在身下的软椅里。  
忽然，白艾泽的抽插快到了一个可怕的速度，他猛地弓下腰，前胸紧紧贴着尚楚的后背，腰臀挺进的频率快到了极致：“阿楚......阿楚......”  
尚楚大张着嘴，生理泪水控制不住地往下流，他被没顶的快感淹没，Alpha粗重的喘息扑在他耳边，他十指紧紧扣着窗框，后穴蠕动着绞紧：“射进来......嗯......给我......”  
尚楚再一次到达了巅峰，他的后穴一阵阵地痉挛，脖颈高高扬起：“嗯啊......”  
Omega的生殖腔打开，白艾泽腰间一耸，狠狠地挺了进去！  
尚楚已经脱力了，他在白艾泽身下战栗着，肩背抖得很厉害。白艾泽发出了一声野兽般的敌后，腰胯不停地往前挤，似乎要挤进尚楚最深的地方。  
尚楚觉得自己的小腹就要被撑破了，生殖腔被打开的恐惧感一并袭来，他反手抓着白艾泽的背，想要推开这个霸道的进攻者，意识不清地呢喃着：“不、不行......要坏了......”  
“不会坏的，阿楚，”白艾泽舔舐着尚楚的后颈，“不会坏的......”  
然后，他的性器成结，膨胀的海绵体将柔嫩的腔口完全堵住，精液喷发而出......  
与此同时，他咬破尚楚的后颈，彻底地标记了他的Omega。


End file.
